


Mr. Brightside

by RayRJJackson



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRJJackson/pseuds/RayRJJackson
Summary: Made for the Fandom Aspec Challenge.Soul has a stable relationship with Maka, but something feels off to him.Beta work by SleepDeprivedFemale & Gabriella_Marie





	Mr. Brightside

Soul was sitting in the couch with his best friend, flatmate and girlfriend Maka Albarn, watching some Deathflix shows. He had been in love with Maka for a long time and the day he’d declared his love to Maka was a day that he’d surely remember.

_ Soul was by his desk, writing down notes in his music sheet about a new piece he was working on, when he finally mustered the courage to speak up. “Hey Maka.” _

_ Maka, her face buried in a book as always, looked up at him. “What’s up, Soul?” _

_ “If I wanted to dedicate a song to somebody,” Soul hesitantly said, scratching his neck in discomfort, “and that song were to be about how much I care about that person and how I want to see them happy... what would I be feeling for that person?” _

_ Maka raised her eyebrows and furrowed them moments later. “Mmm...you’d really care a lot about them on an emotional level and since you’d be really close to that person... I’d believe it would be a really good friendship.” _

_ “And what if I felt something more than friendship for that person?” Soul insisted. “Like...what if I want to stay close to that person until one of us dies of age?” _

_ “Then you’re probably in love with that person,” Maka said expression resigned and eyeing her book. _

_ “And what I should do?” _

_ Maka stood in silence for a few moments, Was it Soul’s imagination, or were there tears in her eyes? “...I would recommend you telling that person about your feelings,” she said with a slight tremble in her voice. _

_ “I already did.” _

_ Maka blinked. Then she blinked again. “When?” she asked in confusion. _

_ “15 seconds ago.” _

_ “Y-you mean…?” Maka trailed off, looking at Soul as if he’d grown a second head. _

_ “I love you, Maka.” _

_ After several moments of silence, Soul glanced at the couch, only to see Maka absent. Instead… _

_ Something hit his head, something hard, but with the force of what Soul could only describe as a gentle pat. _

_ Looking further up, he saw Maka towering above him, book in her hand and extended in her iconic Maka-chop stance. _

_ “Why?” was all Soul could ask.  _

_ Maka’s face went scarlet. “Because!” Her face went even redder, and Soul could practically sense the smoke coming out of her ears. “Because you made me scared! Because I thought you were going to leave me!” _

_ Then, in a not-so-unexpected but still-enjoyable turn of events, Maka placed her hand on the back of Soul neck, and, softly grabbing him by the hair, pulled him in for a kiss. _

_ The kiss was the sweetest thing Soul has experienced. Soul was still sitting on an old chair, Maka practically straddling him, her body warm against his. For anyone this must have been great. Fantastic. An irreplaceable experience. _

_ Yet… _

_ Something was off. _

_ Something didn’t feel quite right. _

_ The kiss was soft and quick, Maka pulling back with tears in her eyes. “I love you too, dummy.” _

Back to the present, Soul couldn’t stop replaying that kiss in his mind. It was nice, everything after the kiss was nice, but…

But something was kinda holding him off...the feeling that what he was experiencing with her wasn’t a complete relationship. Soul loved Maka with all his heart, but somehow he felt that he was missing something, something that he couldn’t grasp.

Even now, when all nights he was sleeping next to Maka in his bed, hugging her and caressing her hair, resting his forehead on her, it still felt like he wasn’t doing enough.

And then it hit him. While they were both watching the 3rd Season of Will Muleman of all things. When a secondary character was speaking.

It all connected. Everything made sense.

“Maka…” Soul uttered i realisation. “I think… I think I might be like Rod.”

“What do you mean?” asked Maka.

“I think I might be asexual,”

“Are you sure?”

Was Soul sure? Not exactly, but this was the closest thing to what felt right, to what he felt about Maka.

He looked away, embarrassed about his own uncertainty. Shouldn’t people know about these things? Shouldn’t Soul have figured out that part of him by now?

Then again… how many chances were there for Soul to realise how he felt about people, about romance or sex? Not many. There were expectations, stereotypes and what have yo, but chances for genuine self-reflection?

“Not fully,” he hesitant said, “but I feel a connection to Rod. I think I might be asexual.”

This was the truth. This was what Soul felt. Lying to Maka wouldn’t help them, wouldn’t help her. It would only complicate things, build up a lie that he would regret further down their relationship.

Maka frowned, but not in a way that was condescending or otherwise negative. Rather, it was more inquisitive, it was the expression she wore when working on assignments, a thoughtful considerate frown. Or at least, Soul hoped it was.

They paused the episode and got into some websites for research. After a while of searching, they discovered a lot of things about asexuality:

There was not just pure Asexuality as absence of sexual desire, but there was also Demisexuality, which is absence of sexual desire unless you’re romantically involved with a person; Aromanticism, which is absence of romantic feelings; Demiromanticism, which is absence of romantic feelings unless you have an emotional bond with a person and many many more. They also discovered that this could co-exist with homosexuality, bisexuality, pansexuality and even heterosexuality.

They finally determined that Soul’s hunch was correct: He was indeed asexual. Demisexual and demiromantic, to be more accurate.

It was after a lot of research and equal amounts of blank-eyed self-reflection, that Soul finally felt all the puzzle pieces come together.

“It all clicks. I didn’t feel any kind of romantic or sexual attraction to you until we spend a lot of time together and the bond deepened with the passing of time until we got together,” said Soul.

“Honey, no matter your sexuality, I will love you and support you forever. You can count on me,” said Maka.

They hugged and they reprised the episode of the series.

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello there!**   
>  **This was my first fic that ever had an explicit Ace character and also my first fic that included a coming out**   
>  **Like in all my fics, it's time for the anticipated F.A.Q:**   
>  **1) Mr Brightside? Are you a fan of The Killers?**   
>  **Personally not. I like only that song and Somebody Told Me. I used that title because of the first verse:**   
>  **_"Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine"_ **   
>  **2) For how long Maka has fell in love with him?**   
>  **For a pretty long time. I'm not saying since the first time, but the time is in the order of the years.**   
>  **3) Will Muleman? Deathflix?**   
>  **Yeah, I decided to play a little with the names: Bojack Horseman and Netflix. Also with the name of the Ace character in the show: From Todd Chavez to Rod.**   
>  **4) You seem to know a lot about Asexuality.**   
>  **Research. I want my fics to be as accurate as possible.**   
>  **5) How were you able to write the kissing scene in such a good way?**   
>  **I got help from my betas. I'll say it bluntly because it's the truth.**   
>  **Thanks for reading my fic and don't forget to write a comment about it!**   
>  **See you next time**   
>  **Bye!**


End file.
